Criminal's Pleasure
by Shadow's Hollow
Summary: There's a serial killer on the loose in Las Vegas Nevada. Our favorite team comes to the rescue but are they too late? No, not yet, because this unsub will not stop his crime until he no longer finds pleasure in his real victim's agony. M for gore!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, here's an idea that I just came up with. This probably isn't the best since I wrote it in under 10 minutes but I do hope that you enjoy it though. *Bows* Read, Enjoy, Review. How knows, I may just update if I get more reviews on all of my stories.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds nor any of the cast from it. I do own my own character and those of anyone extra that I may or may not decide to add in.**

* * *

_BAU headquarters; Quantico, Virginia_

"Morgan you can't honestly expect me to believe you." Spencer Reid stated as Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, and Penelope Garcia sat around the conference table.

"Oh come on pretty boy, you don't believe me?" Morgan smirked as the rest of the group laughed. Reid just stared blankly at him. "Guess not. So Hotch, why do we have today off? Not that I'm arguing."

"We don't." the same confused looked showed on all of their faces. Hotch looked down at his watch and nodded to Garcia, "might as well start."

Garcia stood up and passed out the usual papers to Reid and the computers to everyone else. "For the past 16 years there have been 6 murders on the 6th, 7th, and 8th of August."

"Two of those days are when the bombs were dropped on Nagasaki and Hiroshima." Reid muttered to himself.

"Correct. But we're not really sure why these murders are taking place. They only happen on these three nights and then the killer just disappears until the next year."

"This guy's been holding himself in all year just for 6 kills?" Morgan raised an eyebrow, "that's not right baby girl. Most killers can't resist the kill for a few days let alone a whole year."

"Yes, normally that would be true. Though should they have a person of interest that is there main reason for killing then they would hold themselves back." Hotch picked up his computer and looked directly at Morgan, "take Foyet for example…"

The room went quiet for a moment; everyone knew that this was a very touchy subject. "So where's Rossi and Seaver?" Reid popped in with.

"On their way to a serial arsonist in Pavillion, Wisconsin," Garcia snapped. "Now, if we may return to the case at hand?" Everyone looked to the monitor as 96 pictures appeared. 48 of the pictures were of males with medium length light brown hair, brown eyes and were tall and thin. The other pictures were of women. Each with long, mid back length, dark brown hair, eyes ranging from green to blue to grey, delicate features, tall, thin and well toned.

"Don't those pictures look a little too much like pretty boy over here?" Morgan and the team looked over at Reid. After a few minutes of staring they could see that he was too busy paying attention to the case details to listen to any of Morgan's bantering.

"How were victims killed Garcia?" A light voice sounded from the doorway. Heads turned to see everyone's favorite former liaison Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau standing there with a case file in her hands.

"Gland you could make it JJ, thought you wouldn't be able to." Hotch stood up and shook JJ's hand before pointing to a seat. "You can sit down if you want but wheels up in 30."

"I'll stand thanks." Hotch nodded and returned to his seat. "So, how were the victims killed?"

"That's the worse part. All of the women were, well tortured for what probably feels like weeks, nursed back to health and then killed with tetrodotoxin. Once died they are placed in various public places, completely clothed and with no external injuries. The men on the other hand are brutally tortured, their tongues cut out and then…" Garcia took a deep breath. "Their heads are drilled into and their brains are completely removed."

"What kind of monster can do that?" Reid muttered to himself, still fixed intently on the case photos. "He even places the male's body in the same place as the females and tied their pinkies together with a red string but makes sure that no part of male is touching the female."

Looking at his watch once more Hotch stood up and began walking out. "Let's go, the plane leaves in 20."

"Where we going Hotch?" Morgan followed the team leader out with JJ and Garcia right behind.

"Back to wonderful viva Las Vegas."

Morgan, Garcia and JJ all grinned knowing that once their case was solved they would be able to find some time to relax and enjoy themselves. Reid on the other hand was just now leaving the conference room. He had made sure that the room was neat and ready for next time. Having grabbed the needed files Reid walked down to the awaiting elevator.

Since they were going to Vegas Reid didn't need to grab his usual go bag. The last time he had left his home town he had made sure to get a place and store extra needed items and clothes there. On good days his mother was able to live there with a nurse but mostly it was unused.

"Where's your go bag Reid?" JJ asked so politely.

"Hmm? Ohh, I have one waiting in the car I think."

"Pretty boy seems out of it, what did you get some lovin last night?" Morgan leaned over to ruffle Reid short hair. Reid smacked Morgan's hand away without any real strength to it. The elevator doors closed and the BAU team made their way to the jet.

"Alright, let's just get onto the plane and was can read more into what's going on." Hotch, and JJ carried their go bags towards the plane and up the stairs. Garcia walked behind them and Morgan behind her carrying her go bag as well as his own.

* * *

_At the plane_

"Hurry up pretty boy or all the sugar will be gone for the coffee," Morgan called back as he entered the plane. Reid waited for a moment before closing his trunk and making his own way up the jet stairs.

"Move over Morgan, I would like to sit down." Morgan didn't move. He and the others just stood there staring. Reid squeezed his way past his friends and co-workers to see a woman come out of the back section and look up at him. "McKayla?" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_****__*Bows* Okay so i've finally gotten to write this second chapter and it's kind of a filler on... well i'm not going to tell you. *grins* So i've kind of forgotten where I was going with this story but hopefully I won't ruin what I started. Have fun reading XD_

* * *

_On route to Vegas_

"So pretty boy, you know her?" Morgan asked. The case files having been read and now was the time for introductions. "Come on Reid, don't keep us waiting."

Reid looked towards his team mates and nodded, then turned back to McKayla. She sat there calmly on the table across from him, drink in hand. Her short brown hair was cut to her shoulders with various braids throughout. Dark blue eyes betrayed how she felt about this whole thing only to Reid, who knew her. Pale skin was flawless, as though the heat of summer hadn't touched her.

"Yeah I know her. She's a…"

"I'm his twin, or well, as much of a twin as non blood people can be. We both have the same IQ, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute. Well I can read 20,100 words per minute but I don't hold that against him." McKayla winked at Reid and took a sip of her drink.

"And where did you two meet?" Hotch asked. JJ leaned forward from the couch, her hands together in her lap. Garcia, of course, was doing a background check on this new girl. Though with only a first name, that happened to be a little hard, even for her.

"Well we met in High School. She went to a different one then me but was touring our school on… well on the day I was tied up. She apparently lived close by and saw me on a walk."

"At midnight?" Morgan put in, already having heard the story, just not how Reid had gotten free.

"Yes at midnight," McKayla muttered. "I happen to like nightly walks more so then walks during the day. I saw him and helped to untie him."

"We've been friends ever since but lost contact when she moved out of country." Reid smiled at his old friend and got a smile in return.

"Try Dante, Latin for lasting; born in Las Vegas, Nevada; attended Sierra Vista. You might find something there." McKayla said as she leaned over to Garcia, "since it is hard to do a background search with only a first name."

Garcia raised her head and blushed a little as the group looked at her, "That easy to tell?" The group nodded and Hotch gave her a small look of disappointment. Morgan's laugh sounded through the small jet.

Reid smiled and motioned for McKayla to follow him to the back. They both excused themselves and walked away with Morgan's smirk following them. Reid saw the group continue to stare at them and pulled the curtain closed. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Got the call from my boss that there was a serial killer in our hometown," McKayla looked down. "I wanted to see if you were alright after… that Tobias thing."

"Yeah, I'm fine. And it has been awhile since we've seen each other. What was it, the Cartonie case at Fort Smith?"

McKayla nodded, "My father says hi by the way."

"He's still stationed there?"

"Yeah he is, and mom's all the way in Ulm, Germany. The divorce happened right after the case closed."

"Sorry about that," Reid patted her shoulder and smiled, "so, it's just another case together. Try not to get anyone shot this time will you?"

"I won't," McKayla smiled. "But I can't promise you anything."

"Reid, Mrs. Dante, come sit down, we're about to land." Hotch called to them.

McKayla and Reid looked at each other, "It's been four hours already?"

* * *

_At the Atlantic airport_

"McKayla Dante back from vacation already?" A voice boomed as the team stepped off of the plane. McKayla smiled and hurried down the stairs into the arms of a 5'10 female. A black cowboy hat covered short, curly blond hair and shaded blue eyes from the sun. A white button up shirt hid the woman's skin from being burned. Blue boot-cut jeans were tucked into brown, beat up cowboy boots, her small frame only a little larger than McKayla's own.

"Her girlfriend," Morgan asked, elbowing Reid in the ribs. Reid pushed the offending appendage and walked over to the two women.

"Lakyle Dante, how have you been?" Reid reached a hand out the shake the woman's.

"It's Lakyle August now, married for three years." Lakyle raised her right hand and show the gold and silver Claddagh wedding band. "You look different Spencer." Lakyle ignored the outstretched hand and pulled Reid into a hug.

"You said that McKayla was on vacation? Who convinced her into that?" Reid asked with a grin.

"It wasn't a vacation, it was a forced break. Lakyle here literally tied me to a chair in my basement and left me to free myself. Took me an hour to get free and a week to get rid of the rope burns," McKayla snapped, glaring at Lakyle, "and she calls herself my sister."

Morgan's smirk disappeared as he heard that last sentence. "You're sisters?"

McKayla and Lakyle turned towards the team and grinned. "We don't look it do we?" Lakyle asked, slinging an arm around McKayla's shoulders.

"Not at all," Garcia stated with a smile.

"Everyone, this is Lakyle Dante, sorry, August, McKayla's older sister and a U.S. Marshall." Handshakes were exchanged with words of welcome. "I take it your our ride Lakyle?" Lakyle nodded.

"Unless you want me to drop you off so you can pick up your car. The rest of these guys are under my protection until we get to headquarters."

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like to get dropped off with you Spencer. I've got a few things I have to do first." McKayla smiled.

Reid nodded and Lakyle showed the team to her dark blue SUV.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wow, this story is finally going somewhere in my head. But hey, i've got a little contest for everyone who reads this. The first 5 people who read this and are able to figure out what the letters say will get a shout out on the next chapter and if i'm feeling kind enough i may just write those 5 people a one - two chapter story just for you. So get those pens out and those hands moving cause you have until the next chapter. once the next chapter comes out with it's one hint the players will move down to 4 and so on with each chapter after this until you figure it out... oh wait, you only have 3 chapters until the answer is giving *grins* good luck everyone. Read and enjoy._**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SW. It is a restaurant in Vegas owned by Steve Wynn. I also do NOT own the Nikon camera**_

* * *

Usually LaKyle drove in silence. This drive was different though. Reid was being interrogated by Morgan in the very back seat. With Garcia between them talking with JJ; who as it was, was seated behind McKayla. Hotch was behind the driver, LaKyle, talking on his phone.

LaKyle and McKayla were quietly listening to LaKyle's Luke Bryan CD. "How did you even get out of those ropes? I used the knots that dad taught us."

"It wasn't so hard once I hoped my way to my work bench." McKayla said with a smirk.

"Ah yes I forgot that you kept a knife next to your dyes." LaKyle smiled.

"So you still have your workshop then McKayla?" Reid asked sitting forward in his seat. "That's kind of a shock, since I thought you'd have stopped with the metal work after the last incident."

"I did stop metal work," McKayla smirked. "I'm now onto glass blowing. It's so much more fun."

"And deadly," LaKyle muttered. Reid let out a chuckle and sat back. "This is it isn't it?"

Reid and McKayla looked out of the window. "Yes it is. Hasn't changed all that much since I last saw it." The rest of the team leaned over then Reid and McKayla got out of the car and Morgan's mouth dropped.

They were stopped outside a two story colonial style house. It was painted a light grey with black trim. Unblossomed cherry trees were placed in the front yard as well as a garden on the side of the house. "Nice rental pretty boy. Who you bribe to borrow this house from?" Morgan stepped out of the back of the SUV to ruffle Reid's hair.

"I didn't bribe anyone Morgan, this is my house. Actually I had LaKyle here oversee the construction when it was built, well before we lost touch." Reid motioned for McKayla to follow him inside.

When Morgan moved to follow them LaKyle grabbed his arm "you'll have plenty of time to explore it later on tonight, until then I have to get the rest of you to headquarters." Morgan nodded and got back into the car. LaKyle waved to her sister before driving off. McKayla waved back and entered in the double doors. "So, if you could just take me to my workshop I'll grab my go bag and then we can be off."

"You still haven't gotten a car yet?"

"Nope, I'm still waiting till I get a place to live, not my workshop basement where I drop my stuff off at and keep my arsenal of weapons." McKayla reached for the keys to Reid's car but Reid got to them first. "Ah just this once, ple~ase?"

Reid smirked a little and left the house, leaving his hidden comment to himself, but McKayla knew what he was thinking. "I was 11!" McKayla shouted as she chased after him.

* * *

_With the team_

"Yo boss man, I brought the liars." LaKyle called out as she walked through the front doors of the Marshal's building.

"Be nice August or I will put you on desk duty." Her captain stated as he walked over with a smile on his face. LaKyle stood at attention at the threat. "Daniel Andersonn, head of this bunch of loons."

"Aaron Hotchner and this is my team: Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, and Penelope Garcia. My other agent should be here in a little while."

"Alright, we'll make sure whoever it is gets brought to you. Until then we have a room set up for you and the computers room is open to any of your techs."

"Thank you sir," Garcia said with a smile and followed a nearby agent.

"If there's anything else you need please tell LaKyle and she'll get it for you. This case has been a hard one and we're glad that you are here." Captain Andersonn nodded and walked away to what seemed to be his office.

"Well if pretty boy is driving than it will be a while before he gets here." Morgan placed his arm around LaKyle's shoulders. "Until then you can fill us in on what you know about this case and your darling little sister."

LaKyle grabbed Morgan's arm and removed it from her shoulders, "Did you forget that i'm married? As for McKayla it would probably be best to ask her. We weren't together much when we were kids. What I do know about her, she'd kill me for telling… that or ask Reid, they met again just 3 years ago when they were both 25."

"He's always been like that so you might want to get used to it." JJ stepped forward with a smile, "We would all like to know a bit more about your sister. Spence doesn't really do well with people, so to see him act the way he did with her was a little hard to understand."

"First though," Hotch interrupted, "can you take us to our workspace so we can get caught up on this case. There may be aspects that you know that were left out of the files."

"Indeed there were, sir. You see we didn't inform the press about this and didn't want to send you a report that could get intercepted. The killer left a message at each site in between the bodies." LaKyle led the team down a hall and into a room. "Sadly though we can't seem to understand what the message is because the killer only leaves a single letter."

The room that they entered was colored in bright red letters on the walls. "What in the world?" JJ asked herself.

"This is me trying to figure out what the murderer means by all of this mess. The letters aren't in order and it's driving me crazy. The only way to really know what it says is..." LaKyle's head dropped a little.

"If there are more bodies found or the unsub gives it up." Hotch finished for her. "Let's just look over everything together until Reid and McKayla get here. They might just figure it out before we could ever get all of them."

* * *

_On route to HQ_

"What about that time you got yourself locked into that storage shed?" McKayla asked as she prodded Reid's shoulder. "That tied us up for good."

"No it didn't McKayla because I had to cut you lose from that merry-go-round when you handcuffed yourself there with your mom's old handcuffs," Reid turned off his car and grabbed his work bag from the back seat." Aren't you coming in?"

McKayla sighed and left the car with her go bag, following Reid through the front doors and looked around as a Marshal came and talked to Reid. "Thank you," Reid nodded to the man. Glancing behind him Reid noticed that McKayla was spacing out. He grabbed her shoulder gently pulled her down a hallway.

"The car thief!" McKayla nearly shouted when Reid pulled open a door. "That was what tied us because that was the last time I saw you."

"McKayla," Reid said with a small smile. "Your dad get's that point so thus you are still behind. Anyways, each of us are going to keep getting the other out of fixes so this little contest of yours isn't going to change anytime soon."

"What contest pretty boy?" Morgan asked as he placed another file down onto his small 'read' pile. "You know, it's about time. We've already been going through these files for almost an hour."

"And your work load would be lessened by half when I got here." Reid grinned as he took a seat and grabbed another one of the files that hadn't been read. 'Female, long brown hair, bright blue eyes, 5'3", 145 lbs, a social worker for Miami, here on vacation, not married, no children…' Reid looked up and watched as McKayla placed her go bag on the floor and walked over to one of the walls. "What's up McKayla?"

"There's something about these letters, they just seem to be… I don't know." Reid glanced at Hotch who nodded for him to take a look himself.

"We've got this Reid; anyways I figured that you would have more luck with all of that." Hotch looked back down at his file trying to find something that they didn't notice on the plane. "Go help her out."

Reid nodded even though Hotch wouldn't see him. "Well McKayla, why don't we put these in order of when they were found? We've got 48 letters to go along with the 48 pairs of bodies." snapping her fingers McKayla got LaKyle attention and motioned her sister over to them.

"I'm not a dog you know, don't treat me like one." LaKyle snapped at her younger sister. She didn't really care though; she was used to her sister being an oddity. "What is it that you guys need?"

"Can you tell us what the letters were in order of when they were found," Reid taped his finger against his chin at he contemplated what the letters could mean.

"Fine, but you had best make sure you keep up." LaKyle grinned, "I don't wanna repeat myself." Once Reid nodded LaKyle knew that they may just get somewhere this time. "MowiesSweehItteHchenmnaiaaldllbmogwyadelnKreysei"

"Really, with everything else this unsub has done he's considered an organized killer but those letters. You would think that if he's trying to contact the media or police, he would be nice enough to put them in proper order of what he's trying to tell us." Morgan placed another file onto the 'read' pile and tossed LaKyle another file as she began to sit down.

* * *

_3 hours later_

Captain Andersonn stuck his head into the BAU's temp room. Files were spread out onto the two tables and the letters that his Marshal had on the wall were in order for some made up word. Two new agents stood next to the word wall and were talking to each other or writing things down. The rest of the group was finishing up looking at the files. "Oi Feds, it's nearing 8 and you should probably go and eat something."

A few of the agents jumped, not noticing that the captain had opened the door. LaKyle being one of them, the only ones to not jump were Agents Hotchner and the two new agents. Hotchner looked up and smiled, "We might as well call it a night. This unsub won't strike anymore since it's the 9th. Let's pack up everyone."

A sigh of relief seemed to pass between the group. Morgan stood and placed a hand on Reid's shoulder, waking him from his focus. He did the same to McKayla who, somehow, jumped and fell out of her chair, the chair landing on top of her. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just clumsy; I get it from our mom."

"Alright, well we're heading to dinner. You two joining us," Morgan helped McKayla to her feet and put the chair back into its proper location.

"Yeah sure! LaKyle and I should be able to point us all to a great dinner location. Of course it's on Reid's bill!" McKayla grabbed her bag and smirked at her old time friend, knowing his secret that he had kept from his team. "Isn't that right Ree?"

"Ree," JJ asked.

"It was the nickname she gave me when we were 12. It was right before she moved and I graduated from high school." Reid rubbed the back of his head with his left hand, avoiding the looks his coworkers were more than likely giving McKayla and himself.

"And what did you call her pretty boy?" Morgan asked as he led the way out of the Marshal's building.

"McKay. And don't give me anything. I wasn't a very imaginative boy when I was younger, unless I called her by McPedal as she was known with the local police after one too many… misjudgments."

"I told you not to ever repeat that nickname again," McKayla groaned. Reid and McKayla walked over to an original red 66 Pontiac GTO with black vinyl interior, "We stopping by your place first or straight to the restaurant?"

"Hmm, hey guys. Home or food first," Reid called as he placed both his and McKayla's bags into the trunk.

"Food," JJ offered as she slid in between the two and put her bag in the trunk. "Don't mind if I join you do you?" Reid shook his head no and closed the trunk before anyone else could hitch a ride.

"We'll meet you at the SW sis," McKayla called. JJ slipped into the back seat of the GTO waiting for Reid and McKayla to join her in the car. Morgan was being dragged by Hotch and Garcia into LaKyle's SUV. Reid seemed to have a small smirk on his face that disappeared instantly as he started up his precious baby.

"How come pretty boy has that kind of car? When did he get it? And that house, where did that come from?" LaKyle didn't know that Reid had kept so much from his coworkers. During the month that they saw each other 4 years ago; when the team had been in Vegas last; to build his house he would talk about his coworkers like they were family. Heck he even said that they pretty much were after everything that they'd been through.

"Sorry bud, can't tell you. Ask him at dinner tonight and he might answer you. If not, I'll make him."

"Where are we going anyways Mrs. August?" Hotch asked from his seat next to her.

"SW."

"Excuse me?"

"Steve Wynn Stake House, it's a restaurant on the Strip and is expensive but they have some of the best food I've had yet." LaKyle carefully followed Reid as they made their way out of the parking lot and onto the busy Vegas streets. "And please just call me LaKyle, or Kyle for short. I've never been one for titles unless we were around my father. Then we HAD to make sure to use them." Hotch nodded and left their driver to herself and the road.

* * *

'They're back! I knew that they would come soon but, they are really back!' in the shadows outside of the Marshal building stood a figure with a black Nikon D 7000 in its hands. The camera was lowered to hang around a thin neck. 'Now, now is the time for everything to come together.'


	4. Chapter 4

_***Bows* I don't know about you but this chapter actually creeped me out a bit. Mainly what happened to Anthony, but that's the only part that got to me. I wanted everyone to know that the challenge that I had given you last chapter is now down to two chapters. Here's the first hint,**_There are 13 words, 4 lines, line 1: 3 words, line 2: 2 words.**_ The rest is for the next hint. Good luck and enjoy._**

* * *

_**Taking Chances**_

"Fools that's what they all are. If they think that they can stop me from seeing her then they are wrong. They had to bring in the damn FBI when her sister alone was causing me troubles." A man by the looks of it argued with himself as he sharpened a 3 inch knife. He stood within a dark room. No windows leading to the sun or moon lit sky. Three doors lined the walls, the first to the south, and the second to the west and the last to the north. A messy bed rested on the east wall with a nightstand on either side. The bedding was a blue color with flecks of green that made it look as though it was meant to be within the sea. His workbench sat within the middle of the room. Tools of different types were set out and each was cleaned perfectly.

"I will have her and he won't get in my way. I'll take them both finally, finally everything will be complete." Standing the man placed a white doctor's coat on and placed a grin on his face. He walked to the door on the west wall and unlocked it. Inside laid a long brown haired teen with deep green eyes. She was calmly sitting in a barbers chair with her whole body tied down, "well hello sweetie. Are you ready for a hair cut?"

The girl's eyes flicked over to her captor. This wasn't how the man had acted during these past few hours. Of course she couldn't say much for the man, all that she knew was that she and her boyfriend Anthony were walking home from a soccer game when this man put a gun to her head. Neither of them had seen or heard him coming towards them. Of course Anthony had promised that he would do anything as long as she was released. Although neither of the two had expected to be put under the effects of chloroform. Now she sat here in this room after being tortured for nearly, as she guessed, 5 hours. "Why are you doing this? Is it your choice to be here?" she was calm, patient. She'd taken criminal justice classes. Her major was going to be psychology. She knew that pestering or yelling usually did no good.

"She was taken from me. She always belonged to me and yet he never let her go. Even now." He didn't care about answering this girl's questions. Come morning, it wouldn't matter. Grabbing a pair of scissors from his pocket he walked behind the girl and began to calmly and nearly cut her hair. It was a slow process and she wanted so much to break free, to see Anthony again and to tease her darling little brother. She didn't want to miss out on the rest of her high school life or what she had planned for college. Little did she know that her boyfriend wasn't as lucky as she was so far.

* * *

Anthony sat in the south room, trying to scream and fighting as he waited for what was to come. He'd heard about what was going on in town. His father was the Police Captain for the Las Vegas Metro Police Department. He'd been warned and yet still insisted on walking Cathy home alone. Thankfully he knew that she wouldn't suffer too much… well at least not as much as he was going to. Even against his better judgment he had looked at the report on his father's desk, of course his father still didn't know that he had done so. He knew the damage that was to come. He knew as soon as the man had cut off his tongue.

~flashback~

"You look just like him kid. What's your name?" the man stood before Anthony with a slight smile on his face. Anthony knew he shouldn't answer but maybe if he behaved he could get a few answers himself, "Anthony Markaous."

"Well Marky let me just say that you can either think of today as a good day or as a bad one." The man stepped farther into the room and let the door shut behind him. The room went dark once again. There was movement to Anthony's left but when he turned his head to the side the metal brace around his head stopped him from completing the task. "It is good because you're going to help someone find the person they are looking for and bad because in order to do so, you'll have to die."

A single light flickered on above Anthony's head, swinging back and forth. As Anthony made to scream he felt something pinch the joints of his jaw and forced it open. A clamp was placed between his teeth so he couldn't shut his jaw. Next he could see the evil man before him reach for his face before he felt his tongue being forced from his mouth. When it seemed that it would go no farther a sharp and almost unbearable pain spread he felt, as well as smelt, his own blood running down his chin. "Nooo peas soop," Anthony cried. The man just grinned as his show Anthony the appendage that he had just cut from the teen's mouth.

~End flash back~

Anthony's head snapped up when he heard screaming coming from outside his room. "Catthy!" Anthony struggled against his bonds, screaming as best he could. The screaming continued for a few minutes until it suddenly cut off. Every few minutes the screaming would continue before it would stop again. Tears began to pour down Anthony's face as he cried for his girlfriend.

* * *

Cathy screamed again as the electrical current went through her body. Her muscles and nerves tensed up until the man switched off the battery. "How did we meet?" he asked once again. It was the same question after every time he would torture her.

Cathy panted as she tried to catch her breath once again. Then she had she sent a glare in the man's direction. "I told you bastard, I don't know how you met your so called soul mate. Get these wires off…" Cathy wasn't able to finish her sentence as he turned the battery back on. The electric wavelengths went through the metal wires that connected to Cathy's bare skin. "AHHHHH!"

Turning off the battery the man stepped forward and picked up a knife from a table. "You know, every time I've done this I've made sure that there were no external injuries but, I'm in a rush right now. You don't mind if I cut you up a little bit do you?" Cathy never got to answer as the man sliced the blade across her inner elbow.

"You'll be caught. It's just a matter of time" Cathy flinched at the blade was dragged against her right shoulder. "Even if I'm dead you'll never get away with this in the end."

"Oh don't worry; you may just be the last pair I dump." Blood sprayed the man's coat and light red shirt. His blue denim jeans seemed to be untouched from the mess he was making. Inch by inch the man deeply cut and slashed at Cathy until only her face remained untouched. Laughter filled the room as it mixed with the cries and pleas coming from the young girl.

Finally, when he'd felt that everything was perfect the man placed the knife down. Cathy was bleeding out, she knew that. The cuts on her body were not deep enough to cut any veins or arteries but deep enough that it hurt like hell and she would die of blood lose before the day was done. The man calmly walked back over to her and placed a bag down on a stool he had brought with him earlier. Opening the bag Cathy could see…, "make-up?"

"Just stay still and everything will go as planned. The man leaned over her and twisted a few knobs, tightening some sort of mechanism and securing Cathy's head in place just like Anthony's was. Taking a brush the man lightly put a purple shadow effect on both of her eyelids. It only took seconds for Cathy's eyelids to go numb. Pink blush covered her checks, light red lipstick and some glitter halted all movement Cathy would try to do.

Forcing Cathy's mouth open he placed whitening strips along her teeth. Standing the man left the room to finish with his other victim. Anthony didn't need a hair cut; all the man had to do was style it properly to suit his needs. He didn't want to leave Anthony without his own token of tonight.

The boy got it worse off; unlike with Cathy he didn't use Tetrodotoxin to lessen the pain of the cuts. He cut various placed, deep cuts so he would die of exsanguination. Instead, the man pierced Anthony's body with various needles. Yells and screams rang through the room but the man only smiled at it. The needles themselves were coated in **TTX** and it was only a matter of moments before he died. No one can survive with 60 poisoned needles in their body. The needles were placed as such: one needle in each finger and toe, one in each palm and through the foot, two in each forearm and bicep, two in each shin and thigh, 10 in his chest and 10 in his back.

Walking out of the room the man closed the door and lay down on his bed. A few hours sleep would be good before he had to get the young couple into position. Sweet images would fill his mind as his planning took another step forward.

* * *

It was two in the morning as he drove through a surprisingly quiet Las Vegas. When he got to the location that he wanted it wasn't hard to place the bodies however he wanted to. Cathy was placed at the entrance in a brand new light green turtle neck and grey jeans. Black converse covered her feet. Cathy's hair was down around her and her eyes were closed to the night. Anthony next to her had a grey hoodie, red tank top, black shorts and cleats. They both looked as though they were sleeping while leaning up against the build. Their pinkies were tied together with a clean red string. Leaning down the man placed a piece of paper between the bodies, took a picture of the scene and then walked back to his car. It was only a few hours before everyone in town would be active again and he needed to get back home so he could get ready for the day ahead. "Sweet dreams my love." The man whispered as he drove into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own SW Steak House but it is a very good restaurant to eat at. But I DO own John. He is my character that I made and if anyone out there has that name well, I guess that my creativity with names isn't as good as I thought it was.**_

_**TWO HINTS THIS CHAPTER SINCE I FORGOT TO PUT IN THE HINT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!**_

_**Hint 1) there are 4 sentences. In the first sentence there are 3 words.**_

_**Hint 2) in the second sentence there are 2 words. In the third sentence there are five words.**_

_**Now I need people trying to figure out what it is that the code says. First person to do so get a story of their choice of fan fiction and a shout-out, the story will be 6 chapters). The second person to get it right gets it right gets a shout-out and a 3 chapter story of their choice. And the third person to guess gets a shout-out and a one-shot story of their choice. The next chapter is your last chance to guess people! So come one come all and hurry and guess!**_

* * *

Alright so this is how things go with Reid's past with the Dantes. McKayla and Reid met when they were in high school. Both were 10 years old, they had met when McKayla cut Reid loose. After that they spent a year in school together and when they were 12 McKayla moved away with her parents and sister. Her father is Military so they were always moving. Reid and McKayla were best friends because they were the only two in High School that were so young. They have met on and off all their lives. Their latest run in was when they were 25 years old. McKayla's sister LaKyle had kept in contact with Reid for many years. They lost touch just after Reid's house was built, 4 years ago. McKayla made up a game in which she is keeping track of who saves who.

* * *

_Wynn Casino_

As the two cars pulled into the valet parking lot of the Wynn Casino McKayla smiled. It had been too long since she'd enjoyed a night out with her sister and best friend. They just had a few extra people tagging along this time and they weren't kids. McKayla allowed the man to open her and she grinned at everyone. "Welcome to the Wynn Casino. No we're not here for gambling but if you'd like to do so then please wait until after dinner."

"She just says that because she'd never make it to dinner if she starts." LaKyle patted her sister on the head and led the group inside. They took the elevator up to reach the entrance to the SW. Inside was a very elegant looking dining hall. "I feel underdressed."

"And you're crazy to think that I'd allow you to walk in and then just leave." The group turned around to find a darker skinned man with short black hair and dark eyes smiling over at them. He was dressed in a chief's coat and hat. "Kyle it's good to see you again."

"Hello old friend. I believe you have a reservation for 7 for the balcony." LaKyle walked forward and shook the man's hand. "We have a few guests in Vegas for a few days and we wanted to treat them."

"Of course." The man looked over at McKayla and grinned. "Kayla, it's good to see you again. I'm surprised that you didn't come in with your team last week."

"Been on a forced break for two weeks. Just got back with these guys," McKayla motioned to people standing next to her. "Sorry we're not dressed properly this time. Kyle's Captain made the reservation."

The man motioned for the group to follow them and showed them to a large table on the balcony over the water. "Your attire is plenty fine. We have both of your teams in here monthly so one night in less formal business attire is okay. I'll send the waiter over but I'm guessing that Kyle and Kayla want their usual?"

"Probably but we'll look at the menu just in case." LaKyle picked up one of the menus with a smile as the man laughed and left.

"Like you don't have the menu memorized already Kyle." Everyone grabbed a menu and looked it over. "Well I will get my usual."

"Same," LaKyle placed her menu down just as a waiter came over. "Well, well if it is Jonny boy."

"Kyle, Kayla it's good to see ya again." The man, a Caucasian male with light blond hair and green eyes stood before them. His southern accent was as clear as day as he greeted the women before him. He looked at everyone else before his eyes landed on Reid. "It can't be. Is that Spencer Reid before my eyes?"

"John Curtum long time no see." Reid smiled at the man. "Still in Vegas I see. I thought you'd said you were moving back to Mississippi?"

"We did but I wanted to come back and visit. Just my stay has lasted five years longer than I thought it would." John pulled out a note pad, "what can I get ya this time?"

"Usual," Kyle and Kayla said together.

"With an ice tea and lots of sugar please." Kyle smiled, "or you can just make it a sweet tea if possible."

"I'll just take a Dr. Pepper. And if you wouldn't mind a cup of hot milk as well." The group looked at her as though she had just said something odd. Kyle ignored her sister since she knew her odd ways. "I like milk and I need the sugar from the soda-pop."

John took the rest of the orders from everyone else and left to get their drinks. Once everyone had their drinks McKayla pulled out a hot cocoa packet and added it to the warm milk. At first everyone was quiet but McKayla realized that it was because the BAU team was looking at Reid. Morgan of course was the first to speak up. "So Reid, I believe that you have some explaining to do. What is going on lately?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You see, there's nothing going on lately other than a serial killer showing up in Vegas." Reid glanced at the dessert section of the menu.

"Then explain the house, the car and why you seem to know two gorgeous women like LaKyle and McKayla."

Reid sighed as he glanced at his friends and family. Almost all of them sat there staring at him with some form of confusion. He knew that he couldn't completely hide all of this forever, but he thought that it would last longer than four years. "It's a long story that will probably bore you."

"Don't care how long it takes for you to explain kid…"

Hotch chose this time to interrupt Morgan. "We would all like an explanation Reid, from both McKayla and you."

"I can explain for the both of us." Reid said with a smile. "Four years ago I wrote a book that hit Virginia's best sellers list. "The Diary of a Schizophrenic's Family by S.R. I wrote it just after I met a young man whose father had just been admitted to the same institution as my mother. I used the money to build a house here in Vegas that I could stay in when I visit and on her good days my mom can live in. got the car and kept it here as well as a few other things. I've kept my life as S.R. separate from my normal life."

"That's it?" Reid nodded at Morgan's remark.

"Then we just have one more explanation to hear." JJ smiled over at McKayla.

"I'm not sure what I have to give an explanation for." McKayla complained as she looked around. She'd never been one for having the spot light and that feat about her had only gotten worse when she'd graduated High School and still had to live with her parents for six years. She loved her parents with all her heart but her father wasn't always the kind of man that understood her and her mother… well her mother refused to talk with her for the past eight years.

"We just want to know a bit about you. As I said earlier, Spence doesn't really take to people so easily."

"Yeah. So what are all the juicy details on the two of you?" Garcia popped in as she leaned forward in her seat. She rested her elbows on the table and her head on her linked hands. "Anything we should know about the two of you?"

Reid and McKayla shared a look that JJ could have sworn meant that they were having a conversation. McKayla looked back at the BAU team and shook her head. "Nothing really entertaining if you ask me. As for knowing a bit about me it's simple enough. Eidetic memory, high IQ, read faster than others, graduated at 12 from High School and all of that good and annoying stuff. My father is Military and stationed at Fort Smith. Sister dearest here is a U.S. Marshal, and my mother is in Ulm, Germany. I work for the Las Vegas branch of the FBI and until two weeks ago I'd never taken a vacation. I own a workshop where I practice glass blowing and keep all of my stuff and sleep. My boss sends me to various cities to help the local Military solve cases and it's because of that that I've kept running into Ree."

"Never really had a lot of friends and Ree and I have had an on/off contact routine. I honestly don't know what else it is that you'll need to know about me."

"That should be good," Hotch raised his hand to let her know that she doesn't have to continue speaking. "We just didn't know that Reid knew too many people down here that he's kept in contact with. After the last time we were here things weren't really what we were expecting."

"I figured. Ree didn't even come and say hi to me when y'all were in New Orleans last year…" McKayla looked to Reid as she spoke. This time JJ was sure that they were speaking with just that look that they gave each other. She wasn't the only one to notice it either, Morgan and Hotch kept an eye on the two of them for the rest of dinner. Conversation flowed freely between the two families as though they were all old friends… well some of them were old friends.

Garcia glanced at her watched and frowned. "It's already 11 guys. Maybe we should get to the hotel and get some sleep."

"Hotel? Like I'm staying in a hotel when Reid over here has a house nearby, I'm staying there." Morgan grinned as JJ nodded her agreement.

"Do you mind Spence if we stay with you?" JJ asked.

"I figured that you would anyways. I've got two guest rooms."

"Don't worry; I'm going home to my husband and my kids so you'll only have to figure out sleeping arrangements for the six of you." LaKyle said with a small smirk. She was planning something and McKayla knew what it was.

"Well I'm not staying with Reid." Morgan put in before anyone else. "I've learned my lesson on that one."

Reid shook his head in annoyance. "You and Hotch can share the room on the first floor. Garcia and JJ have the room above the balcony if they don't mind. It's usually my mom's room when she stays so it's a little plain."

"That's plenty fine Spence… but what about McKayla? Or are you staying with your sister?" Now, once again, all eyes turned to the partly red FBI agent. She really didn't like attention, "McKayla?"

"Umm, well. LaKyle doesn't have any space at her place with Jaden and Calliegh so I usually stay at my workshop."

"You're not sleeping on a cement floor when we have a case. Let alone one that doesn't have a lock on the front door." Reid snapped at his friend. "You can stay with me."

"There's no room Reid and I think we're a little too old to be sharing a bed." The tone that McKayla used made it seem as though this was an old argument that had yet to be settled. If McKayla was arguing for the reasons against it, than that meant that Reid would always win these battles about this. "And like hell I'm letting you sleep on that damn couch of yours."

"I see no issues with you sharing my room McKay." John set the check down in the middle of the table just then. His body was a little stiff. "Thanks John. Anyways McKay, there shouldn't be any issues since we're both adults and nothing will happen. Trust me McKay, you'll thank me in the morning when you can move around and not be frozen half to death."

McKayla sighed and watched Reid pulled the check towards himself. The others on the BAU team were getting their wallets out to help pay. McKayla stood up and made her way out of the restaurant. Not once did she hear the voice that called for her as she left the hotel. Just as she reached the bench to wait for the valet to get Reid's car a hand grabbed onto her arm. Spinning, McKayla had her gun aimed at John's face. "John! Don't just grab me like that you idiot."

"I'm sorry Kayla. I've been callin' ya since ya left the restaurant." John seemed to relax as McKayla put her gun back into its holster on her hip. He motioned for her to sit down and sat next to her. "I'm sorry if I scared ya but that was the only way ta get ya attention. My shift is done and I was wondering if ya'd like to go out for a little while."

"I'm sorry John but I've got to get some sleep. We've got a new case that we're working on."

"Are you stayin' with Spencer Reid?"

"Yeah, just for a few days."

"Ya can always crash at my place Kayla." John placed a hand on McKayla's leg and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Ya haven't seen the guy in three years Kayla. How do ya know that ya can still trust him? Stay at my place Kayla."

"Maybe another night John. I do live in my workshop so I might just take you up on that offer during the winter. I miss him Jonny and I know I can trust him because he's one of us. I know you left the FBI when you left Mississippi but you have to believe me when I say that he's trustworthy."

John sighed and leaned in to try and kiss McKayla. "I miss ya Kayla. I'll say it again; I think we should get back together."

McKayla smiled and stood up before John could complete the kiss, removing herself from John's grip. "I'm sorry John but we weren't right for each other. You're a good man and you'll make some girl happy one day but it's not meant to be me." Seeing the BAU team coming out of the doors with her sister, McKayla leaned down and kissed John's head. "Good-bye John, I'll see you around."

* * *

_At Reid's House_

It was a tight fit but the BAU team and McKayla were able to fit into Reid's car. LaKyle had left to get home to her family. Reid pulled into the garage and shut off the car as everyone pilled out. "You coming in Reid?" Garcia asked as she stuck her head into the car window.

"Yeah just give me a moment. Have McKayla show you guys to your rooms." Garcia left with a shrug and Reid continued to sit in his precious baby. Something was going on in that head of his and the frown on his face showed it. It was about ten minutes after everyone left that Reid finally got out of his car and went inside. As he was passing the downstairs room Morgan stuck his head out.

"Hey Reid, try not to stay up all night." Morgan smirked until Hotch hit him with a pillow from inside the room.

"Ha ha Morgan. Try to be up on time because I'm not waiting for you and I'm not letting you use my truck." Reid turned and headed upstairs to his room. Opening the door quietly Reid saw McKayla already asleep on his bed. It happened like this every time they shared a room. McKayla would argue that they really shouldn't and when she finally agreed she'd be asleep before her head even hit the pillow. Reid tiptoed over to his closet and pulled a pair of sweats out of his dresser. He changed inside the closet and then made his way to the bed. Checking that the alarm was set for 6 he climbed under the blankets and let sleep take him over.

A knock on the door had Reid slowly opening his eyes. Another knock and he began to focus on what was going on around him. "Morning McKay," Reid muttered as he saw her start to sit up.

"Morning? It's still night out," McKayla looked at the alarm clock and saw that it said 4:52 AM. "Yup, still night."

Reid got out of bed and walked over to the door before pulling it roughly open. Seeing Morgan outside he barked out, "What is it! It's not even 6 yet so why are you waking me up?" Reid was not really a morning person when he didn't get a full night sleep.

"We've got a call, there's been another murder." Morgan looked Reid over and shook his head. "Told you not to be up all night Kid. Get dressed and we'll head out." Reid closed the door and looked over at McKayla with an odd frown.

"Another murder?" Reid muttered aloud. "But it's after the 8th."

The gang met up in the garage and Reid tossed Hotch a set of keys. "Take the truck please. I don't want to try and fit us all in my car again. Morgan, Garcia go with him. I'll take JJ and McKayla." Hotch nodded and the two vehicles left to the U.S. Marshal building.

* * *

_Marshal Building Entrance_

"I am tired of my birthday weeks being taken." McKayla grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked, stopping before he entered the building.

"My birthday is on August 7th. So for the past few years I've been trying to solve these murders instead of celebrating." McKayla shrugged as she walked over to LaKyle's SUV to greet her sister. The BAU team shared a look at that little tid-bit of information.

Sighing Hotch pulled the keys to Reid's truck out of his pocket and tossed them to Morgan. "You take McKayla to the crime scene. Garcia I want you in the tech lab going over any videos near the crime scene. If the Unsub is killing after his usual timeline than there's a chance that he's made a mistake this time. JJ you'll go with Morgan to the crime scene and deal with the press. Me, Reid and LaKyle will stay here and try to figure out a profile on the Unsub." Reid glanced over at Morgan and his truck keys before glancing at JJ and McKayla.

Taking the keys from Morgan's hand JJ passed them to JJ. "Please take care of her. She's a gift from LaKyle and I'd rather not have her damaged… or have Morgan drive her." Taking another glance at McKayla he leaned in and whispered into JJ's ear. "If by any chance you let McPedal behind the wheel of my truck I will make sure that Henry gets his hands on a box full of sugary candies." The threat was clear and JJ grinned. The three left while everyone else headed to their own stations.

* * *

_**I know I know it's short but the chapters are about to get really interesting. At least I'm not going to leave you all off with a to be continued right? *dodges flying pitch fork* okay i'll write more!**_


	6. Dearest Readers

Dearest Readers,

My deepest apologies for not having updated any of my stories recently. A couple months ago I moved in with my sister and her roommate and he doesn't allow electronics in his house. Kind of silly, but I respected his wishes and wrote my stories only when I wasn't there. Then, just three weeks ago my computer gave me the blue screen of death. I sent the computer in and they were able to fix it. Said it was just a simple problem and I wouldn't have to deal with it again.

Two days later I tried to open my stories to write some more and found that everything on my computer was gone. My book, my stories, pictures, music; I lost it all! I went back in and they told me that they couldn't get anything back; that it was all gone forever. So I just got a new laptop this week and have been trying to rewrite everything. Sadly though, I only have what was posted online. I even lost all of the chapters of the book that I had started. DX So please bare with me for just a little longer. I am currently writing this while on a plane to the other side of the country where I am moving to. Hopefully I will have much more time to write for all of you.

With the deepest of regret,

Chi Tsubasa


End file.
